Estéril y dañando tu corazón
by mheryRIvera
Summary: Edward y Bella se enteran de una terrible noticia. Bella es estéril, Edward no soporta la idea de no tener hijos. Esa noticia fue el detonante para que el mounstro que Edward es salga a la luz. Mal summary. Denle una oportunidad. (Incluye violencia y lenguaje fuerte)


**DISCLAIMER: Todo los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Paralizado, en este momento es como me sentía. Total y completamente paralizado. Aquella noticia que nos dio el doctor Smith nos cambió el mundo en tan solo un pequeño momento.

Bella está a mi lado sollozando y yo deseo más que a nada consolarle y decir que todo estará bien, que nada cambiará, que buscaremos una solución, pero no puedo. Si esas palabras salen de mi boca estaré mintiendo. Yo sé que nada estará igual. Nosotros no estamos bien, simplemente esto es más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que nosotros.

\- Señores Cullen, sé que esto puede llegar a ser muy difícil para ustedes – El doctor nos miraba con pena y eso me molestó mucho – Pero hay otras formas de ser padres, hay muchos niños que…

\- Si me disculpa doctor – me puse de pie, sin dejarlo continuar con ese tema – Le agradezco su ayuda pero ya terminamos aquí – miré a Bella, quien no paraba de llorar.

\- Debería analizar sus opciones señor Cullen.

\- Como dije, le agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero no hay nada más que pensar – Y sin más salí de ese lugar que tanto me estaba asfixiando. Quería correr, gritar, llorar. Tan solo quería olvidarme de toda esa mierda, pero me obligué a detenerme, me obligué a ser un poco fuerte por Bella, mi Bella – Tenemos que irnos a casa – le extendí la mano y ella no dudó en tomarla, entonces la paz que siento siempre que estoy con ella me inundó.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- No amor, pero tenemos que hablar en casa.

\- Bella asintió con una leve sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, pero no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente y sin ganas de hacerle de paño de lágrimas ya que ni yo estaba bien.

….

Aproveché el camino para reflexionar, no sabía qué hacer, con nuestra situación. A cada minuto que pasaba menos calmado me sentía. Casi, sin darme cuenta llegamos a casa. Ya dentro de nuestra habitación, dentro de aquel lugar que tanta paz me brindaba me sentía peor que animal enjaulado. Mi corazón latía a mil, mis manos sudaban y mi garganta se secó. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro con desespero.

\- ¡DIOS! – Exclamé con frustración.

No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir ni mucho menos cómo comportarme, Bella me miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sus ojos reflejaban todas las emociones que rondaban por todo mi cabeza.

\- Edward sé que la noticia te afecto, pero podemos solucionar la situación, el doctor lo dijo, podemos adoptar – Me senté al borde de la cama sopesando las palabras, pero por más que lo analizaba nada lograba tener sentido para mí.

\- No – la palabra salió como un suspiro de mi boca, tomé aire ya que respirar suponía un gran esfuerzo – No puedo resignarme a no tener hijos Bella, yo… yo siempre soñé con tener un heredero y ahora simplemente se esfumó.

\- Pero Edward podemos adoptar.

\- Yo no sé si quiero adoptar – Tomé el cabello entre mis manos – Bella yo no podría tener a un hijo que no es mío, no sabría qué clase de personas lo engendraron o si a posteriori tendrá una enfermedad o si será un delincuente – Bella cubrió su boca con la mano derecha, trato de ahogar un sollozo, pero falló.

\- No puedo creer que dijeras eso – intenté acercarme a ella, pero Bella retrocedió y en su mirada vi decepción – No puedo creer que tú – Me señaló de forma acusatoria – entre todas las personas digas esas cosas.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene de raro que exprese lo que creo?! – Exclamé con indignación con el enojo fluyendo sin parar – ¡DIME, DIME! ¡DILO MALDITA SEA! – Tomé un jarrón que estaba en la cómoda de caoba, lo estrellé contra la pared, Bella saltó con sorprendida. Ella me miraba con intensidad, hasta con enojo, pero en sus hermosos ojos no había ni un poco de miedo. Yo sabía que estaba perdiendo el control.

\- Tiene – Bella apretó los dientes – Tiene que tú, pedazo de animal eres adoptado – No soporté sus palabras y la empujé contra la pared más cercana, coloqué mis manos a cada costado de su cabeza, intentando intimidarla, intentando que guardara silencio – ¿Recuerdas a Esme? Ella es tú madre, pero a ella no le importó adoptarte y Carlisle siempre ha sido un gran padre.

\- Pero yo no soy como ellos – golpee la pared con mis puños, intentando liberar el enojo que estaba consumiendo todas mis fuerzas – Yo jamás podría adoptar a un niño que no es mío, porque YO sí puedo tener hijos.

\- Edward cállate – Por fin vi la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos y como el maldito monstruo que soy aproveche eso – No digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

\- ¿Arrepentirme? – Reí con amargura - ¿De qué? ¿ De decir que no sirves como mujer? No me hagas reír Isabella.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – Solo sentí cuando su pequeña mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla y aunque sabía que tenía más que merecida la bofetada me ganó el enojo – Te estas portando como un idiota – Apreté los dientes con fuerza, no lo soporté y le di una bofetada con fuerza.

\- En tu vida me vuelvas a tocar – Abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada ¿Qué hice? Por Dios. la culpa me llegó de golpe casi logrando que me doblara por el dolor que me provocó.

Bella me miraba atónita, pero evité verla a los ojos, quería decir "lo lamento" pero por más que forzaba las palabras no salían de mi boca. Rehuí a sus ojos, me sentía tan miserable de solo verla, así que tragándome las disculpas, salí prácticamente corriendo de mi casa.

En el fondo sabía que tendría que salir corriendo de vuelta a casa y suplicar de rodillas por el perdón de la mujer que amo, pero no podía mi orgullo era tan poderoso que me negué a humillarme.

Estaba fuera de un Bar que se encontraba a tan solo diez cuadras de mi casa, no sabía que hacer, lo único de lo que era realmente consiente era que tenía que desahogarme. De esa forma estaré mejor para hablar con Bella y así pedir perdón.

….

Una vez que entré al Bar bebí sin control, me sentía tan miserable, era un asco de hombre, me aborrecía de solo recordar la sarta de tonterías que hice y dije. El tiempo ya no tenía el mismo significado para mí, solo sabía que no podía regresar a mi casa así y que el alcohol me ayudaba a olvidar.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego me sonrío desde lejos, inclinó su rostro con perspicacia y comenzó su caminata hacia mi lugar.

\- Vic-to-ria – Separé las silabas de su nombre y fue tan gracioso.

\- Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? – Victoria se sentó a mi lado y yo instintivamente me alejé se ella. Yo era consciente del interés de ella por mí, así que traté de mantener toda la distancia posible.

\- Yo – La habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas – La habitación está girando.

\- Diablos Edward, levántate te llevaré al baño – Victoria me ayudo a ponerme en pie y me llevó fuera del Bar.

\- Hey – Protesté confundido – Creí que me llevarías al baño.

\- Y así será Edward – La sonrisa de Victoria me dio escalofríos – Pero te llevaré al baño de mi casa, ahí podrás descansar.

\- No, yo quiero ir con Bella

\- Tengo la sospecha de que lo último que deseas es estar con Bella.

\- Chica lista – Le sonreí coquetamente – Está bien, vamos a tu casa.

\- ¿Tienes tu auto aquí? – Mi auto, no recordaba donde estaba mi auto, pero ¿Qué más da? Compraré otro.

\- No – Dije y negué fervientemente con la cabeza.

….

La casa de Victoria era muy bonita y sensual, por así decirle. La atmósfera estaba cargada de deseo, eso o tal vez sea el hecho de que en el camino a su casa me sentí más que atraído por ella y sus constante coqueteo no ayudaban.

\- Toma asiento Edward, te traeré algo para que puedas beber – Asentí y me dejé caer en el sofá blanco que estaba cerca de mí.

\- ¿Qué rayos me pasa? – Reflexioné en voz alta.

\- Te traje un poco de café – Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Victoria, ella me sonrió y puso una bandeja en la mesa.

\- Gracias.

\- Edward ¿Qué pasa? No es normal verte en este estado – Miré a Victoria por un largo rato, no confiaba en ella, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

\- Bella es estéril – La cara de sorpresa que Victoria tenía me provoco risa, la cual no tardo en convertirse en llanto – Yo…yo la amo, pero ella quiere adoptar y no estoy dispuesto a tener un hijo que no es mío. Ella es el problema y quiere que yo me hunda a su lado.

\- Deberías pensar en ella – Reí amargamente, por las palabras de Victoria.

\- ¿Pensar en ella? Dios la amo, pero la sola idea de no poder tener un hijo con ella me mata – Restregué mis manos en mi rostro – Y no quiero hijos de nadie más. Sé que cometí un error al no quedarme con ella, pero necesitaba pensar.

\- Ella te perdonará – Negué con la cabeza, la maldita culpa me estaba provocando una migraña.

\- Yo – Tragué saliva – Yo golpee a Bella.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Ella me bofeteó por insultarla.

Bueno, pues ella debe entender que es difícil para ti, que es un problema de ella y no tuyo – Miré a Victoria por unos minutos, hablar con ella de cierta manera me hacía sentir mejor. Ella no me juzgaba todo lo contario, ella me entendía.

\- Yo no quiero dejarla.

\- Entonces no lo hagas – Victoria tomó mi mano – Quédate a su lado, pero tendrás que resignarte a no tener hijos.

\- Tú si me entiendes.

Victoria me sonrió con malicia. Lo último que recuerdo es a ella cerca de mí y después sus labios chocaron con los míos.

….

Cuando desperté un terrible dolor de cabeza me llegó de golpe, sentí que mi cerebro quería explotar. Alcé la mirada y entonces fui consciente de lo que pasó, esas cortinas no eran la de mi casa, esas sabanas no eran las que Bella había escogido. Pequeños destellos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente. Bella estéril, Bella dándome una bofetada, yo abofeteando a Bella, Victoria, Victoria y yo en la cama.

\- Dios ¿Qué hice?

\- No es necesario que te quedes ni digas nada, solo vete – La mirada de Victoria era fría y llena de indiferencia.

No los pensé dos veces, tomé mis cosas y me fui de ese lugar. Chequé la hora, las nueve de la mañana, Bella aún debe estar en casa, compré un ramo de rosas blancas (sus favoritas) y me apresuré a llegar a casa.

\- ¿Bella? – Le llamé, me apresuré a llegar a la habitación – Bella amor.

La imagen que vi me dolió. En nuestra habitación estaba Bella con su mejilla inflamada (por mi culpa) metiendo ropa en su maleta. Me paralicé con miedo. Ella me vio, pero no me prestó atención.

\- Bella amor – Me acerqué a ella tratando de llamar su atención, así se daría cuenta de lo arrepentido que me encontraba. – Te traje flores nena.

\- Apártate Edward – Bella continúo metiendo cosas en la maleta sin mirarme un poco.

\- Deja de hacer eso – Supliqué – Por favor mira las flores que te traje – Toqué su hombro, pero ella se apartó con asco. Eso dolió – Amor escucha lo lamento ¿Si?

\- Quiero el divorcio – Ante sus palabras el aire salió de golpe, una terrible presión se instaló en mi pecho, el solo hecho de respirar requería un gran esfuerzo para mí.

\- No escucha – intenté tocarla nuevamente y Bella se apartó provocando que la furia resurgiera en mí interior ¿Cómo se atrevía?, entonces mi monstruo interno rugió. No podía dejar que ella se apartará de mí, no, no y no. Ella era mía, ella tenía que entender que todo era su culpa y no mía.

\- No me toques – Dijo lentamente y con los dientes apretados. Mi respiración se hizo irregular, mi pecho bajaba y subía a causa del enorme esfuerzo que me suponía no lanzarme sobre ella.

\- ¡Escucha maldición! – La tomé fuertemente entre mis brazos sin medir mis fuerzas. La estaba lastimando pero, maldita sea mi el maldito monstruo se había apoderado de mí y lo único que buscaba era dolor.

\- ¿Qué haces? Edward suéltame.

\- No, primero vas a escuchar – Apreté mi agarre y la lancé sobre la cama. Me dejé caer sobre ella usando el peso de mi cuerpo para evitar que se moviera.

\- Edward, suéltame. Me lastimas – Se removió intentado alejarme, pero yo era más grande y fuerte que ella.

\- No – Dije lentamente, pegue mi rostro al suyo inhalando su dulce aroma – No iras a ninguna parte, no lo permitiré.

\- Edward por favor – Bella suplicó con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Verla así tan destrozada dolió como el infierno, pero no podía detenerme algo más allá de mi me impedía detenerme.

\- No, no, no.

\- Edward tú no eres así, suéltame – Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡NO! – Rugí con enojo, me sentía frustrado y ella no cerraba su maldita boca – Ahora cállate. Mantente quieta que tú y yo haremos el amor y te va a gustar.

\- Edward suéltame – Suplicó una vez más, pero esto es más fuerte que yo – No quiero estar contigo. Déjame ir.

\- ¡CALLATE! – Grité colérico. Comencé a ver todo rojo, tenía que silenciarla, Mí mano se estrelló contra su rostro – Tan solo guarda silencio – Besé sus lágrimas una por una, pero ella se retorcía más, lo cual me enfurecía más. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y tiré de su cabello.

\- No, por favor – Bella lloró, pero estaba tan furioso y malditamente excitado como para dejarla ir – Suéltame.

\- ¡Qué te calles! – mi mano encontró nuevamente su rostro - ¿Ves lo que haces? Si no fueras tan tonta como para retarme no haría esto, es tú culpa.

\- Me das asco – Escupió Bella a mi cara.

\- ¡NO! – Halé de su cabello sin importarme el dolor que ella sentía. Esta vez mi puño se impactó directamente contra su boca – No hables o será peor.

Comencé a besar su cuello, el cual olía delicioso, tenía que marcar mi territorio, por lo cual enterré mis dientes en su cuello dejando una enorme marca. Bella jadeó asustada y los más terribles sollozos salieron de su boca. Excitándome y animándome a seguir, el monstruo Verde de la rabia y lujuria reía en aprobación.

\- Edward no lo hagas.

\- Ya que no sirves como mujer y no puedes darme un hijo, me vas a servir en la cama como una puta – La besé en la boca y reí por su gesto herido.

\- No Edwa…

\- ¡Silencio! O te daré otra bofetada.

Bella siguió llorando, pero no dijo nada más. Aguantó todo lo que le dije. Se limitó a llorar mientras yo hacía lo que me apetecía con su cuerpo. Una vez que terminé y me sentí satisfecho la realidad me golpeo con fuerza. Yo había violado a mi mujer, había violado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Me alejé de ella asqueado conmigo mismo. Miré a Bella quien se veía tan frágil y pequeña, acurrucada en la cama, llorando en posición fetal. Mi monstruo interno ronroneo ante la imagen. Pero mi mente se despejo alejando a esa terrible creatura. Tragué saliva, mis ojos ardían por las ganas de llorar. Yo era un demonio que había hecho llorar a un ángel y merecía el más vil de los castigos.

\- Bella yo – Inicié, di unos pasos hacía ella, pero Bella se alejó asustada y se hizo más pequeña – Por favor, perdóname – Lloré delante de ella.

\- Déjame sola – Dijo Bella, pero su voz sonó monótona y ausente.

\- Amor, perdóname, yo no quería – Un fuerte sollozo salió de mi boca, me deje caer de rodillas ante ella – No sabía lo que hacía.

\- ¿No sabías? – Negué con la cabeza y Bella sonrío con amargura – No sabias. Bien ¿Qué no sabías? ¿Qué me golpeaste? ¿Qué acabas de violarme? o ya sé ¿Qué te acostaste con Victoria?

\- Yo – Palidecí - ¿Cómo sabes lo de Victoria?

Porque ayer tuviste el cinismo de hablarme por teléfono y decirme que estabas en la cama con una verdadera mujer, la cual si serbia como tal – Las lágrimas de Bella desaparecieron para dar paso a una llena de odio y repulsión. Tragué saliva con miedo, miedo al verla de esa manera porque en el fondo era consciente que algo malo pasaría.

\- No, Bella escúchame por favor – Tomé su mano y ella me miró con odio.

\- Suéltame – Pidió lentamente. Pero no pudo contenerme y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo – No, no, no ¡SUÉLTAME! – Bella se retorcía intentando liberarse, mi corazón se rompió en más de mil pedazos al ser consciente del dolor que le causé.

\- Bells – intenté con las lágrimas cayendo sin parar de mis ojos.

\- Nada de Bells, me das asco – La solté en cuanto sus palabras me dieron de golpe en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Bella mi miraba con tanto odio que aparte mis ojos de su rostro. Bella limpió bruscamente sus lágrimas, se levantó de la cama, dejándome ahí tirado y lleno de dolor – Eres un asco de persona, te has convertido en un monstruo.

\- Amor.

\- Amor nada – Sentencio – Me iré de este maldito lugar, quiero el divorcio y no quiero verte más – Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y me puse de pie, tomándola del brazo.

\- No, no y NO – Nuevamente el monstruo verde salió de su letargo y levantó la cabeza. Emocionado por la nueva ola de destrucción que se venía.

\- Si Edward, entiende ¡maldición! Me vas a matar si sigues así – Me quedé pasmado por su afirmación, Bella aprovecho mi descuido y se liberó, tomando de la cómoda la pistola que yo mismo guardaba. Me apuntó con ella, dejándome asustado al ver que en sus ojos no había duda. Bella dispararía si yo hacía algún movimiento.

\- Bella, baja eso – Le dije, con las manos en alto.

\- No Edward – Bella tomó su maleta – No te acerques – Y se fue a la salida, antes de salir dijo – Arregla tus mierdas.

\- Bella yo te amo – Le dije llorando como niño pequeño.

\- También te amo Edward, pero hay cosas que el amor no puede soportar y lo que tú me hiciste es una de ellas.

Se marchó, dejándome roto y solo. Me dejé caer de rodillas y saqué toda la tristeza y el dolor que sentía. ¡DEMONIOS! Sabía que merecía todo esto, sabía que un ángel como ella necesitaba protegerse de mí. Pero simplemente no podía aceptar que la mujer que amo me dejará de esa forma.

Me sentía sucio, vil y lleno de porquería, salí disparado al baño intentando inútilmente limpiarme la suciedad que sentía. Pero por más que me bañé una y otra vez me sentía tan asqueroso.

Una vez que me rendí salí del baño y tomé una de las pocas blusas que Bella dejó en casa, la llevé a mi nariz e inhalé su aroma. Me dejé caer en la cama con su esencia llenando mis sentidos.

Sabía que había dormido, por un largo rato. Mis ojos dolían de tanto llorar y mis huesos se sentían entumidos y adoloridos. Parpadee un par de beses hasta que enfoqué a vista en la oscuridad de la habitación. El silencio era tan aterrador que quise hablarle a Bella para que encendiese la luz, hasta que recordé que ella me había dejado. Nuevamente el dolor llego de golpe y una ola de lágrimas se apresuraba a salir de mis ojos.

Limpié las lágrimas sin muchas ganas. El silencio se rompió en cuanto un sonido desesperante inició. Era mi maldito celular, sin muchas ganas lo encontré debajo de la cama.

\- Habla Cullen.

\- Señor Cullen – Me levante apresuradamente – Soy el Doctor Stewart, le hablo desde el hospital central de Seattle.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado doctor? – El miedo me abrumo por completo y ¿si algo le había pasado a Bella?

\- Señor Cullen, tengo entendido que usted y su esposa se hicieron unas pruebas de fertilidad en esta clínica.

\- Así es Doctor – Mí corazón comenzó a martillar sin control en mi pecho.

\- Debo informarle señor Cullen, qué los resultados que les fueron proporcionados el día de ayer eran incorrectos – Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo como un castillo de naipes – El doctor James Smith por error le dio los resultados cambiados.

\- Eso quiere decir que mi esposa es fértil – No era una pregunta. La alegría que sentí fue tan grande que desee tener a Bella aquí a mi lado.

\- Así es señor Cullen, su esposa es completamente capaz de tener hijos.

\- Santo Dios, entonces ¿Por qué aún no nos embarazamos?

\- Señor Cullen, la causa de su problema es usted – Mi garganta se cerró, no sabía que decir – El doctor Smith, confundió los resultados. El estéril es usted, no su esposa.

\- ¿Está…está seguro?

\- Completamente – Dejé caer, el teléfono al suelo.

Dios mío, después de cómo me comporté, después de haber sido un completo imbécil, la vida se está haciendo cargo de ponerme en mi lugar. Ya ni llorar podía, las lágrimas se habían secado por completo, mis fuerzas eran nulas y mi corazón latía cada vez más despacio.

Me di cuenta, que ahora que las cosas eran todo lo contrario a ayer, y si yo no me hubiese portado como un idiota con Bella, ella estaría aquí conmigo, dándome su apoyo, asegurando que todo estaría bien.

Era un miserable, el shock dio paso a la furia, por lo cual destroce todo lo que había a mi alrededor, era un imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. Simplemente un maldito idiota que merece sufrir lo peor del mundo.

\- MALDICION, MALDICION – grité, golpeando la pared con los puños.

Mis nudillos estaban rojos y había sangre en ellos, pero eso era la que menos me importaba en esos momentos. Quería anestesiar el dolor, pero me negué a hacer algo para sentirme mejor. Merecía sufrir, llorar.

Casi dos horas después, desolado y hecho un ovillo en el suelo, tomé mi celular y marque el número de Bella, pero ella nunca contestó y la entendía.

….

La soledad es más de lo que puedo soportar, así que tome unas pocas pertenencias y salí disparado a casa de mis padres. Ahí estaría bien.

…

\- Hijo ¿Qué tienes? – la voz preocupada de mi madre me hizo ser consciente de que estaba frente a su puerta. Al ver que no respondía llamó a mi cuñado Jasper para que me ayudara a entrar.

\- Esme ¿Qué pasa? – La voz preocupada de mi padre logró sacarme de mi estupor. Papá me veía sorprendido incluso enojado.

\- Carlisle algo le pasa a Edward – Mamá tenía sus ojos un poco brillantes a causa de la preocupación.

\- No me pasa nada madre –Le reste importancia, no podía decirle la verdad.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estas así?

\- Bella me dejó – Alice, mi hermana dio un pequeño grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué? Si apenas hace dos días estaban bien – Y hasta ahí se fue mi determinación, comencé a llorar como niño pequeño en el regazo de mi madre.

\- Mamá soy estéril – mamá contuvo el aliento.

\- Te dejo ¿por ser estéril? – Preguntó mamá con sorpresa y cierto grado de enojo. En cambio papá me miró como si el creyera que estaba a punto de mentir.

\- No puedo creer eso de Bella – Replicó Alice.

\- Yo…yo ella – ninguna palabra coherente salía de mi boca.

\- ¡BASTA YA EDWARD! – Gritó papá lleno de furia – compórtate como un hombre y di la verdad.

\- Carlisle – Dijo mamá sorprendida - ¿Por qué le hablas así a tu hijo?

\- Porque tú hijo es un poco hombre, del cual estoy muy decepcionado – Entonces lo supe. Carlisle sabía toda la verdad.

\- ¿De qué hablas papá? – Alice se alejó de mi lentamente, como si supiera que yo había hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Le dices tú o lo digo yo? – Solo negué con la cabeza y papá entendió que yo no podía ni hablar.

\- Bella me fue a buscar hoy en la tarde al despacho, ella me contó que ayer recibieron los resultados de fertilidad y que ella es estéril.

\- Pero Carlisle – Le interrumpió mamá – Edward dice que él es el estéril.

\- Deja que termine Esme – Mi madre solo asintió – Cuando le dieron la noticia ellos regaron a su casa, entonces Bella le propuso adoptar, pero aquí tú hijo se negó, alegando que él jamás podría tener un hijo que no es de él, ya que más adelante no sabrá si quienes fueron sus padres o si tendría alguna enfermedad rara – Mi madre se cubrió la boca y saltó lejos de mí.

\- No puedo creer que dijeras eso.

\- Eso no es lo peor Esme – Papá me miró con odio – Bella me dijo, que ella le enfrento diciendo que el meno que nadie podía decir eso.

\- Y tenía toda la razón – Dijo Esme.

\- Pues a tú hijo no le pareció, así que le dio una fuerte bofetada y se fue de su casa. Más tarde se acostó quien sabe con quién y se lo restregó a Bella en la cara.

\- ¿Tú le hiciste eso a mi mejor amiga? BASTARDO – Alice intento lanzarse sobre mí, pero Jasper quien me miraba con odio la detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Edward? Eres un monstruo – me reclamó mamá.

\- Esme, calma amor.

\- Me alegro que Bella te dejara – Gritó Alice – eres un maldito.

\- Di lo demás Edward – Pidió mi padre con cansancio.

\- ¿hay más?

\- Cuando regrese a casa – Inicié – Bella estaba haciendo las maletas, así que perdí el control y la golpee nuevamente y al final la viole – Lo último lo dije en un susurro, pero mi familia logro escucharlo.

\- Asqueroso poco hombre – Me gritó mi mamá, y su mano se impactó de lleno en mi rostro.

\- Mamá perdóname.

\- Largo de mi casa.

\- Yo estoy arrepentido.

\- ¿Crees que por estar arrepentido mereces perdón?

\- Aléjate de él madre – Le dijo Alice – Recuerda que no le gustan las mujeres que no dan hijos.

\- No, por favor.

\- Vete Edward – Pidió mi padre con pesar – Deja descansar a tú madre.

\- Papá ¿has hablado con Bella?

\- Si – respondió Carlisle – en una semana te llegara los papeles del divorcio.

\- ¡NO! – Rugí – No, ella no puede. Papá por favor, dile que me perdone.

\- No haré tal tontería. Vas a aceptar el divorcio y dejaras a Bella ser feliz.

\- Pero yo la amo, ella tiene que perdonarme.

\- Deja de decir tonterías y así como fuiste hombrecito para tratarla mal. Se hombre y deja a Bella libre. Y si no lo haces yo mismo me encargaré de hundirte Edward, Bella no quiere presentar cargos por violación, pero yo no me tentaré el corazón como ella.

\- Solo dile que la amo.

Y tal como mi padre dijo una semana después comenzó el proceso de divorcio, fue duro y doloroso para mí ya que nadie de mi familia quería apoyarme. Y estaba bien yo entendía que había hecho mal. Cuando se tenía que firmar tenía la esperanza de Ver a Bella, pero ella jamás se dejó ver.

….

Ya pasaron cuatro años desde que Bella me dejó, puede que mi familia me perdonará pero ya no me trataban como antes.

Según tengo entendido, Bella llega hoy a la casa de mis padres, para darles una noticia y eso me emocionó mucho. Ya que de esa forma podré verla y tal vez ella me dé una nueva oportunidad.

\- Ya llegó – Anunció mi cuñado Jasper.

\- Tenemos que ir a recibirla – propuso mi hermana.

Mi familia fue en dirección a Bella, pero yo me sentía entumido. Después de tanto tiempo podría verla. Camine con paso lento hasta llegar donde ellos estaban. Y justo ahí en todo su esplendor estaba mi hermoso ángel enfundada en unos vaqueros (sus favoritos) y una blusa color azul (mi favorito) se veía tan hermosa y radiante. Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta.

\- Quería presentarles a Emmett, mi prometido – dijo con emoción y entonces mi corazón se hizo pedazos nuevamente. Ante mi estaba un hombre de enorme estatura, muy apuesto y quien sonreía con genuina alegría.

\- Te vas a casa – se me escapó de los labios.

Tanto Bella como mi familia me miraron con sorpresa. Alice incluso me veía con una sonrisa maligna.

Bella asintió y con un escueto "hola Edward" me saludo. Intente hablar con ella, intente explicarme y decirle que había cambiado. Que fui a terapia por ella y que la amaba aun como el primer día. Pero ella de una forma no tan amable, me hizo ver que ella ya no era mía. Que hace mucho perdí su amor, por tonterías mías. Ellas es feliz y por más que me doliera tenía que aceptar la realidad.

…

Bella se casó tres meses después, por obvias razones no fui invitado a la boda, pero eso no me impidió verla desde lejos y llorar al verla partir de la iglesia vestida de novia, pero no conmigo. Si no al lado, del hombre que la ama y si le cumplió el sueño de una boda religiosa.

….

Cinco meses después de la boda, recibí la peor de las noticias. Mi hermosa Bella estaba embarazada de aquel estúpido. Eso literalmente me mató. Quise huir de aquel lugar, pero no pude. Merecía aquel castigo.

Como el terrible demonio que soy viviré atormentado y solo. Pues alguien como yo no merece la felicidad.

Fin.

**Bien, hasta aquí llegamos. **

**Hola chicas **** el día de ayer estaba en Facebook y vi, como una chica recomendaba mi OS. Así que lo revisé y me di cuenta de lo asquerosamente mal escrito que estaba. Así que me puse a trabajar y traté de corregirlo lo más que pude.**

**Lamento si se me fue algo, pero tengo tiempo muy limitado con la Universidad y el trabajo, además de que no tengo beta. Pero bueno, esas son cosas sin importancia.**

**Espero que lo disfruten más. Y sin nada más que agregar me despido.**


End file.
